bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sōsuke Aizen
Fully Evolved Form: Better image? Is this a good image that can replace the old black and white image? --Gold3263301 22:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I would say so. And for anyone who doesn't know, yes, this is an official coloration by Tite Kubo. Yes, I think it would work. If you want a second opinion before replacing it, I'm sure others will take note. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've replaced it already. If anyone disagrees, put it here. Gold3263301 23:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sclera color There's a raw pic on ju-ni.net where Aizen's sclera is dark blue instead of black Firsly, sing your posts with four tildes ~~~~, second, no take a look at the pic above, that was colored by Kubo and the sclera are black--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:19, June 26, 2010(UTC) Look at the raw version and you can see clearly that Aizen's sclera are dark blue. NoahUchiha 02:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) His sclera are the same color as the inside of his collar, which seems to be more of a purple to me. It's all just a matter of perception, we'll have to wait for somebody else's opinion. Mohrpheus 02:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RAWs are usually inferior-quality anyway. I'm thinking we should probably wait until Ju-Ni (or Cnet) releases their version of the chapter publicly. Seems weird, yes, but I think it's the only way to be 100% sure on this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Seems to me that the raw picture is simply brighter and the black turns purple because of that effect. For now, I'd say the current picture is fine and the sclera shouldn't be any other colour. I mean, we're all used to the typical black, right? Gold3263301 03:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sleepyfans scan shows them as purple too. Maybe mangastream coloured it too dark, but I'd like to see Ju-Ni's final scan too for final judgement, though it seems that it may very well be purple. 11:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What we also need to decide is the color of his iris. In the Mangastream edition it appeared to be a baby blue, almost white (a separation from Vizards and Hollows)--VectorFlowers 16:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) No, the iris is clearly grey, even on the Mangastream's version. The iris color remains as grey; the only real issue is the color of his sclera, and we're going to wait for Ju-Ni's version to become public before we're doing that, since it's the best way to be sure. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ju-Ni show his eyes as purple too. 16:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, they are purple. Thats strange--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Although this concerns Aizen's iris rather than his sclera, now that I've seen Ju-ni's version of the image, I feel that I should mention that even though I agree the majority of the iris is grey there are distinct large sections of yellow present in both. These sections can been seen not only in the raw but all the other cleaned versions of the image (including my own attempt). At first I thought this could simply be the result of Kubo trying to add depth and roundness to the iris but looking back he usually achieves this by using a different tone of the same colour (which is the standard method to do so). As we only have one colour image of Aizen in this form, I don't yet know if this was meaningful or intentional but I thought it was at least worth trying to bring attention to it. Blackstar1 23:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cloaking Should you mention in his Chrysalis form section, about how his reiatsu seems to be "cloaked" against all those without similar power to him? Isshin was surprised when Ichigo said he could feel Aizen's reiatsu, and Isshin stated earlier that since Aizen transformed into that thing, he was unable to get a clear read on his spiritual energy, and perhaps his power can only be felt by those on the same plane as him. This seemed only to apply only to that chrysalis state, as Tatsuki and Keigo could clearly feel Aizen's spiritual energy when his chrysalis form broke.--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I said that "his spiritual power is so large, it cannot be detected by captain-level fighters", but that was removed for some reason (probably was speculative to say so). It doesn't really make any sense though, about cloaking his reiatsu. Why would he want to? Gold3263301 03:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::probably involuntary. This is speculation, but maybe that form automatically masks reiatsu to keep him from being detected while he is changing inside the chrysalis, something like camouflage or somethin'. just speculation.--Dusk-sama (対談) 22:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::and speculation is not allowed on the site.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe, but isn't noteworthy to mention his spiritual pressure and that Isshin could sense it? correct me if I am wrong.--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::You just said it yourself, Isshin couldn't sense his reiatsu. Gold3263301 20:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mentioning that his chrysalis form's spiritual power is undetectable is pretty important, but you have be careful not to explain how, since doing so would be speculation. Also keep in mind that Isshin was just speculating himself when he said that only people on Aizen's level could sense his power. Mohrpheus 02:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I will add something in his chrysalis forms section that Isshin states that he cannot sense Aizen's power level and add that he stated the whole only if you are on aizens level bit. Anyone remember what Deicide that was in?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::when I said Isshin could sense it that was a typo. and I don't recall what decide it was in but here is the link http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/406/02/ --Dusk-sama (対談) 05:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright I added it and it is referenced. I made sure to make it say that Isshin said this and that he believes only someone in the same place as Aizen could sense it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Thanks.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 08:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Plot Section Which Should Include the Filler Arcs Aizen is mentioned during the Bount, the Shūsuke Amagai and Zanpakutō filler arcs. I myself saw he is mentioned during the three filler arcs: during the Bount Arc he is mentioned by Urahara and Ichigo (excluding Orihime who just wanted to mentioned the Rescue of Rukia). During the Shūsuke Amagai Arc he is just mentioned (and seen) alongside his partners Gin and Tōsen and during Zanpakutō Arc he is mentioned (and seen) only when his lieutenant's Zanpakutō, Tobiume implies her the person who betrayed her by saying the taunting sentence: "That's why people use and betray you." in Episode 240. I always create those sections and all of you simply erase them. Those should be written, not only the Soul Society, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo and Fake Karakura Town Arcs.--Gran Danku 11:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just mentioned is not good enough. The character has to actually appear in real time or else it is explained that they did something relevant during that time. And by appear I mean the actual character, rather than a vision/hallucination/imaginary version/etc. Flashbacks to events that occurred during earlier arcs do not constitute new events either. If he appeared and did something during one of those arcs, then fair enough, but if he didn't then it will not be added. And I cannot remember him being in those arcs (other than flashbacks or people saying "could it be Aizen's doing"), so references are an absolute must and they should be posted here first to determine if it is correct & worthwhile. 20:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) kyoka suigetsu .gif the gif that shows Aizen revealing kyoka suigetsu for the first time is a bit odd. it only shows the illusion of Aizen's corpse for a split second at the start of the gif and focuses on Aizen dropping the Zanpakuto. the illusion and that illusion shattering are more important than what Aizen dose with it after. i can't make another gif to replace the current one but if someone else can it would help show what happened a little better. Kamiryu (talk) 02:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Gif is what it is thats what is shown in the anime one of the few times that we have seen it actually used. The alternative would be to have nothing there. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Why not use the one in the episode with Baraggan's flashback? Gold3263301 (talk) 04:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, that won't work because Aizen just pulls out his sword, a ton of stuff happens and then it suddenly disappears, there is no real shot of the release--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Partner Why is Gin listed as Aizen's partner? I think it would be better to list Gin as previous partnerRasenking (talk) 14:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah, Gin Ichimaru should be listed as Aizen's previous partner do to recent chapters 414 & 415. LordTerrantos (talk) 6:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) This has been fixed for a while now. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Sorry I did not relize that until you told me. LordTerrantos (talk) 7:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Third Form Uhh... shouldn't his new Butterfly form be added by now? Please don't tell me we're waiting again for this whole "direct translation" thing. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure myself but I think it is because we have no idea what it is. Aizen has not said that it is the hogyoku again. We know nothing of it. For all we know it could be his bankai--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) For now, can we label it Aizen's Seraph Form. superlogan7437 (talk) 17:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The new form will simply be called the Second form outside the chrysalis form, plain and simple we aren't gonna make up names. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Second form powers and abilities yeath do we have any indication whether this forms powers and abilities are greater or equal to the fully evolved form and if not than cant we start adding something since we got a look of what it could do last chapter like its speed Peinuchiha (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing to add. We don't know if he really did show any increase in speed between his forms. Many characters weaker than Aizen have surprised characters on the same caliber as them with their uses of Flash Steps/Sonído/Hirenkyaku/etc, which regardless of skill level, can be used to achieve great distances in a short amount of time. At this point, listing an alleged increase in speed would be speculative at best. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) On a similar note, should the forms just be named "first," "second," and "third" form? "Chrysalis Form" is a fan-made term, and "Fully Evolved Form" is no longer accurate, seeing as he has transformed again. Calling the newest form "Final" would be speculative as well, so naming them the suggested way would allow for the section to be expanded if necessary. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that. It makes more sense that way. ~ Ten Tailed Fox (My User Page) 00:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)